


Time Gone By

by ObsidianRomance



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Jared, Kissing, Light Angst, Light Pining, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Reunion, Rimming, Top Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:53:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2830589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianRomance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jared met Jensen as a college junior, sparks flew. But they were put on hold when Jensen transferred schools and pursued his medical degree. Jared keeps memories of the past bottled up but when he runs into Jensen again, they both don't seem able to keep the past in the past.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Gone By

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for [Costsofregret](http://costsofregret.livejournal.com/). I hope you like it! I tried to work with your likes. XOXO  
> It was kindly betaed by [YohKoBennington](http://archiveofourown.org/users/YohKoBennington/pseuds/YohKoBennington)

Jared remembers a lot of things about his college years, which is mildly impressive considering that he was either out partying and enjoying some of the freedoms that came with being away from his parents or buried in books during cram sessions because he’d procrastinated till the last minute.

He forgot some of the things he’s learned, the stuff that doesn’t help him much anymore. The type of knowledge he gleaned from core classes that were mandatory but not heavy in his business major. He forgot some of the people he stayed up at night studying with or some of the parties he went to.

But he didn’t forget Jensen Ackles.

He remembers how they met, three beers in and finals week coming to a close. They hadn’t known each other through the previous semesters and Jared doesn’t understand how. They’re in the same program, studying sports medicine, and they probably should have bumped into each other before their junior year. But it took until then before they literally crashed into each other, both holding a red Solo cup of beer and sloshing it on their chests.

There had been a brief flare up of annoyed anger before it flat-lined when their eyes met.

The attraction was immediate, the type that comes without any concerns or worry that the other might not feel the same. It was a _connection_. They were magnetic, and the energy that came from the moment they connected drew the attention from bystanders before they went back to their usual business.

It doesn’t take much for Jared to conjure up what happened next. He just needs to close his eyes and it’s like Jensen is slamming him up against some stranger’s wall all over again, attacking his mouth and Jared attacked right back.

He can practically feel the way Jensen’s hands had groped at him, tugging, push-pulling him.

And when he thinks about how Jensen managed to suck a bruise onto his hot spot below his jaw without having any prior knowledge about it, he shivers.

He was drunk but he remembers almost everything about the way Jensen and he found their way to an unoccupied bedroom without using their eyes and somehow managed to peel enough clothing off of one another to get their mouths in very pleasurable places. And then Jensen blindsided Jared by flipping him on his back and getting to work at finding even more pleasurable places deep inside Jared that still makes him moan.

It’s not that Jared has had a shortage of boyfriends or sexual encounters that he _needs_ to think about the first time he had sex with Jensen Ackles, but there is something about that memory that leaves his skin tinging. He sighs and sucks in his lip to stop himself while he remembers the way lust built up in his gut and he thinks maybe some of it is still there, hiding underneath everything else.

And sometimes, Jared’s having a bad day and thoughts of something pleasurable and magnetic makes Jared feel a little bit better. But then he gets to the part where the memory falls apart, where it unravels and leaves him feeling worse than before. Because at the end of the memory, he tumbles into another one. He and Jensen had been electric. They’d burned hot and fast and scorched everything they touched. The sex was fantastic but the conversations were what made it so addicting. But Jared was young and unscarred, able to fool himself into thinking that he wouldn’t go through withdrawal when fate took Jensen away from him only after three months. They’d been in the same program but Jensen had been blowing people away in it. His professor pulled some strings and gotten him a scholarship to finish up a duel undergrad and graduate degree at a school across the country.

Jensen took it, a decision even Jared seconded. They hadn’t known each other long enough to let whatever they had get in the way of this potentially life changing opportunity. And maybe they both didn’t know the potential of what they had together; in hindsight, Jared thinks they would have made it. But it didn’t matter, Jensen had left and with his move, their relationship hit a wall and crumbled.

They had tried to maintain some semblance of a long distance relationship. It was awkward because they’d both kept their feelings close to their heart to prevent fallout. And even though they stayed in touch via Facebook, Jensen wasn’t too into the social media world and rarely logged in or posted. It took a few months, but distance made their communication fade out and eventual fall silent.

While Jared never really forgot about it, he did move on. He graduated, dove into certification programs, and got a job. He stayed local, having made a niche for himself. And he has a good life. But days like today, when the rain starts falling as he walks down the sidewalk and he’s without an umbrella or hoodie, Jared starts to let the “what if?” questions sink in. He’s been in relationships, isn’t in one now but he’s been dating around, and nothing seems to feel right enough to stick.

He’s got his eyes on the ground and hand curled around the warmth of his steaming hot coffee as he speeds his pace to get somewhere dry when, suddenly, he crashes into something solid. It makes him take a stumbling step backwards and he feels hot coffee splash all over his chest.

“What the fuck,” comes a muffled grumble that makes Jared raise his eyes to see that he just collided with another human being, who’s also wearing a splash off coffee on his chest and holding out his now empty coffee cup in shock.

Both of their body languages match up, speaking of frustration and annoyance and that that cup of coffee seemed to be a much needed part to their day and they are going to lose their shit without it.

Jared huffs and rolls his eyes. Of course this fucking happened. Of course it did. He sets his features and snorts as he and his human road block look at each other for the first time. He had no idea what he was about to say because it dies on his tongue before he even gets a chance to utter it. Instead his mouth goes dry and his eyes change from being narrowed in annoyance to going wide in shock. The anger is zapped out of the situation and his heart flutters into overdrive.

The other man mirrors Jared’s actions, blinking several times, batting away the raindrops that are hanging on his lashes. Sounding taken off guard, he sucks in his lips before asking, “Jared?”

“Jen-Jensen?” Jared nervously goes to run a hand through his hair, forgetting there is coffee all over it. “Oh my god…I’m sorry…I…you…your coffee…”

“No, no…I’m sorry. I wasn’t watching were I was going. I just wanted to get out of this downpour. I…oh, shit…your shirt…and I spilled your coffee…” Jensen scans Jared from head to toe, taking in the way the coffee stain is spreading across his white shirt, blurring from the added rain. He snorts a laugh of disbelief and his lips quirk into a shaky smile when a raindrop rolls down Jared’s nose.

“I spilled your coffee too. I…” Jared stops talking, mildly aware of the fact that they’re both frozen in the moment. Stuck standing in a rain and staring at faces they haven’t seen for five years. He would have recognized Jensen anywhere. He looks the same, mostly. He’s bulked up a bit in a good way, has muscle covered under the damp clothing he’s wearing. And his hair is shorter, but Jared can’t tell what it’s supposed to look like because the rain is weighing it down and darkening it. Realizing that their reunion is almost a reimagining of the way they first met, only swap out the beer for coffee, and turn the thrum of music for the splattering of rain. He laughs, shaking his head and hoping Jensen feels it too.

Jensen must because he moves his lips like he’s trying to get to a point. “What are you doing here?” He waits a beat before adding, “That’s a stupid question. Forget it.”

Jared deflects with his own question. “What are _you_ doing here? On this street…in the rain…”

A laugh that warms Jared from the chill leaves Jensen’s mouth. “We can’t seem to meet without getting wet, huh?”

Jared thinks there is a glint in Jensen’s eye or is it just more water on his lashes? The rain starts falling harder and they both duck under the narrow awning hanging from the store front beside them.

“Fuck,” Jensen says under his breath. “Come on, let me buy you another cup of coffee.” He touches Jared’s elbow, pausing long enough make sure that the contact after 5 years is still okay. When Jared keeps staring at Jensen, he hooks their arms together and tugs him towards the nearest street corner. “Come on, there’s a diner this way. They have decent coffee. And it’s probably not raining inside,” he jokes.

Jared doesn’t tell Jensen that he knows exactly what diner he’s talking about, nor does he add that the coffee is better than ‘decent’. “It better not be raining inside. They just redid their whole roof.” He smirks, and takes the lead, swerving their path so they can avoid the pothole Jared _knows_ is probably filled with water and lying in wait for some pedestrian who is unfamiliar with the route. “I _hope_ it's not raining inside.”

***

Jensen keeps both elbows on the table, hands cradling a hot cup of coffee. He’s soaking wet and should probably do something about it, but his mind hasn’t recovered enough from running into the blast from his past. Instead, he just tries to absorb the warmth from the porcelain mug and hovers his lips over the rim.

Jared is shaking himself off, looking a little too much like a wet dog and Jensen has to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing. Jensen thinks it would probably give Jared the wrong idea to laugh at him after silence for five years because he might see it as Jensen laughing at him rather than enjoying how adorable the moment is. So he stays quiet and watches.

“Damn, the weather didn’t call for a downpour,” Jared huffs as he plops into the booth. His hair is pushed back, tips curling wetly around his ears.

“No. No it didn’t. Which left us both without umbrellas.” Jensen finally takes a sip of his coffee, letting it linger in his mouth before swallowing. “Where were you going anyway?”

Jared blinks and reaches for his own mug, taking a much larger gulp than the other man. “I…I didn’t really have a destination. I got out of work and…started thinking. Kinda ended up walking farther from my car than I realized.” Flushing, he waves whatever else is on his mind aside for the time being and asks, “what about you?”

“Just getting the layout of the city. Guess I picked a shitty day to do it, but, like you said, I had no idea it was going to rain.” He shrugs and is glad he’s holding the mug because drinking it gives him something to do while he tries to figure out how to start a decent conversation with someone you only remember as a 20 year old. Not that he’s complaining, because Jared looks _good_. But much as Jensen remembers the way Jared eyes looked in the heat of passion or the way his hips were cut, he also remembers the way Jared’s lips twitch when he’s nervous, like the way they are doing now. It reminds him that things in their lives were severed awkwardly and without closure, leaving both of them unsure of how to start this whole _thing_ up again. “So – ” he starts but Jared cuts him off.

“What are you doing here?” There is not heat to the words, only curiosity. Jared cocks his head and narrows his eyes for a moment before taking a sip of his coffee.

It’s a fair question. Jensen’s the one that hightailed it out of town and took off on an education whirlwind. “I…” he hesitates and isn’t sure why. He’s suddenly worried about how Jared is going to react to the circumstances revolving around Jensen’s return. The answer just tumbles out of his mouth, “I live here,” and then he busies himself with drinking coffee.

“You wha’?” Blinking rapidly, Jared looks for clarification.

“As of yesterday, I live here.” There is silence between them as the fact soaks in. Jared looks frozen but not in a bad way, if that makes sense. Jensen clears his throat and fills in some of the blanks that are forming in Jared’s brain. “I graduated with a degree in sports medicine but went on to get a doctorate in orthopedics. I felt like that was something I became more interested in as my studies went on. I was working in San Diego but I got an offer from a practice here and I couldn’t refuse it. It’s got everything I’m looking for, mostly stability. So, I let my lease on my apartment run out and came here. The towns pretty much the same as when we were in college but there are a bunch of unfamiliar storefronts and I was just trying to find a way to not feel like a stranger in a town that used to be familiar.” Shrugging, Jensen runs a hand through his hair. “Wasn’t expecting to run into you…I…” he makes a noise in the back of his throat. “Man, we haven’t spoken in _years_.”

It takes Jared a second to come up with a response. He’s not bitter, _not at all_. It’s just odd being confronted with someone from his past who he had been thinking about for the span of time leading up to crashing into one another. The two men had parted on good terms. It wasn’t an abandonment, just the end of a good thing that didn’t have enough time to become a better thing. Licking his lips, Jared smiles and says, “Welcome back. I didn’t know what you were up to. I lost touch with a few of our mutual friends and then your Facebook was deactivated – ”

“Yeah, I didn’t use that much. Kinda never liked electronic communication. I’d much rather talk face to face. Besides, coffee is so much better when you get to sit around and talk through a few cups of it.” He smiles and means it. As much as he likes his solitude and time to reflect, he really does love the simple act of going out for coffee. He remembers how he and Jared used to do things in reverse, spending a few hours getting sweaty under the sheets before showering and taking up residence in a corner of the coffee shop off campus.

“Hmm,” Jared raises his eyebrows and then his face softens into a smile. “No, I get it. I got wrapped up in my own world, barely had any time for socializing. So I get it. Trust me. I had no idea what you were up to. Last I heard, you were…well…I don’t know what you were doing. All I saw were pictures you were tagged in. One with some guy – ”

“Ugh,” Jensen scoffs and rolls his eyes. “ _That_. Yeah…ignore that. Another reason I hate social media. _That_ was a friend who wanted to be a lot more than friends. We never were, I mean…not that you care…just…so you know. He was just a classmate.” He fidgets uncomfortably.

At the perfect time, a waitress comes and offers them both a friendly smile. “You boys ready for some food or are you sticking with coffee?”

“Food. Yes. Absolutely.” Jared smiles back. “Jen, they have really good grilled cheese. I know that sounds funny, because it’s _just_ grilled cheese but it’s good.”

“He’s right. They’re good,” the waitress seconds.

“Alright then, who am I to argue? Two grilled cheeses it is. You still liked grilled swiss on rye?” Jensen asks with a gesture towards Jared.

“Ye-yeah. I do.”

“Okay, then on grilled swiss on rye and one cheddar on white,” Jensen orders with a smile. He eyes to waitresses nametag and adds, “thanks, Vickie.”

“You got it, boys,” Vickie says with a flourish of her pen and winks.

With the waitress gone, Jared and Jensen fall into silence again. Jensen scratches at the back of his neck and Jared shifts in his seat. Their feet brush under the table and it’s like a bolt of electricity courses through them, leaving them to sit upright in the booth. Jensen’s heart flip-flops in his chest and gets stuck on a beat. They both laugh and Jensen shakes his head. They are two grown men, but the moment feels so innocent and like a throwback to their teenage years.

It’s also the realization that there is still a spark between them, a live wire jumping around. Jensen thinks they have to brush off some cobwebs but there is a possibility that they can get back to the connection they once had. Maybe. And he hopes he’s right.

Vickie stops by to refill their coffees and her eyes dart between the two of men as if she can see the drawn out moment amongst them.

“So, you…you look good. _Great_. What are you up to? How are _you_ doing?” Jensen nods a thank you to the waitress and goes back to using his coffee mug as a hand-warmer.

“I’m good. Thanks for asking. I’ve got a life here. A good life. I’m working over at Fit Incentive. It’s a pretty intense gym that opened up a little more than a year ago. I actually helped brainstorm it,” Jared says with a puff of pride. “They recruited people from all spectrums of the fitness scale to help fine tune it. It’s…it’s really more of a complete wellness operation. I get a regularly schedules workload there, letting me practice sports medicine while having a pretty constant job. And it lets me stay in town. I love it here.”

“You always did,” Jensen says softly.

“Yeah. I did. I do. It’s home.”

Jensen can’t argue. He gets it. He knows that Jared has rooted himself here and he can see why, and appreciates it all the more now that he knows what it is like to leave the friendly vibes the city puts out.

Their food arrives and it looks just as delicious as Jared and Vickie promised. Knowing they are going to delve into their meals and put serious conversation aside, Jensen grabs at the dangling ends of the moment. He brushes his leg against Jared’s again, this time on purpose and carrying with it a hint of a flirt. His heart is back to hammering in his chest and he almost doesn’t have enough confidence to look Jared in the eyes. But he does and he’s glad for it because Jared’s smiling, dimples popping and twisting Jensen up with desire. “It’s good to see you, Jared.” The name is a roll of syllables that feels nice on Jensen’s tongue.

“You too, Jen,” Jared says, bringing the nickname back.

Jensen had no idea what he was getting into when he decided to move; certainly, meeting Jared again hadn’t been one of the possibilities in his thoughts. He’s glad for the opportunity, however, because even though he knows he never abandoned Jared in true sense of the word, he kind of feels like he abandoned a possibility and that never sat well with him.

It’s probably the reason that they sit in the diner long after their food is gone and their check has been dropped off. They talk and laugh, filling their time with stories and catching up. Hours don’t seem like enough time but when they part, it’s like years have begun to be bridged.

***

Jared is working.

Well, he’s supposed to be working. That was the plan. Only, he’s got nothing to do right now. His schedule is surprisingly open.

That’s probably good because his brain is light years away from doing actual work. He’s walking around in a fog and he hates it. For years he’s had it all together. He’s composed when life throws him curve balls, however, none of those curve balls ever looked like Jensen Ackles.

Jensen coming out of nowhere and landing himself smack in the middle of Jared’s city and his thoughts, it making Jared feel like a tangled bundle of excitement.

He’s also extremely aware of the fact that they are both single men who clearly have the same chemistry they did five years ago. Only now, they come with more life experience and knowing what they want, at least, Jared can say that is true on his part. And what he wants is to get to know if Jensen is still the person he was back then, the person he clicked with immediately.

He sighs and falls back into his chair. He needs to do something to get his brain back in the game and out of thoughts about Jensen…his smile…his voice. He shakes his head and pushes himself to his feet. The nice thing about working at a gym is that he can make use of it whenever he has time. “Rob, I’m going to go for a run or something. Things are dead here and I need to clear my head.”

“Sure thing. I’ll page you if something comes up.” Rob gives Jared a wave and goes back to his paperwork.

Jared nods a thanks and makes his way towards the track. He’s looking at the ground, walking quickly and hoping to avoid eye contact with anyone he knows because right now he needs some time to work out things in his own brain and he’d rather avoid drawn out friendly chat.

Unfortunately, his downward gaze is what allows him to crash roughly into a warm wall of muscle. Breath is knocked out of both parties involved. “Fuck,” he curses and looks up to see who he just sent stumbling backwards. “Jensen?”

“We have to stop meeting like this,” Jensen jokes as he gets his footing and laughs.

Jared knits his eyebrows and stares at Jensen in disbelief. “What are you doing here?”

Scratching at the back of his neck and adding a smile with a hint of nervousness, Jensen responds, “looking for you…actually.” He smooths down his shirt and hums. “You pack quite a punch. Where were you rushing off to?”

Head still reeling from the fact that Jensen came to Fit Incentive in search of him, Jared lets the truth fly out of his mouth without any sugarcoating. “Trying to stop thinking about you so I can get some work done.” As soon as he says it, he realizes how it sounds.

All Jensen seems to get from it is the middle bit. “Thinking about me?” He smiles and takes a step closer. “Kinda think we have the same problem.”

When Jared really thinks about it, it doesn’t seem like much of a problem at all. It seems like a pretty good mutual agreement. And he’s tired of dancing around things and wondering and hoping that things from their past are still true. Part of him feels like he must have gone insane for doing what he’s about to do in the middle of his workplace but the other part of him will kick his ass if he doesn’t. Taking a quick step, he brushes against Jensen again, only calculated enough to build a connection between them rather than push Jensen backwards. He reaches up and puts a hand on either side of Jensen’s jaw, pulling him in closer enough so their lips connect.

The kiss sends a wave crashing into them. Suddenly Jared feels like he’s back at the party where they met. He’s tingling through his whole body and goes in for a deeper kiss, making note of the fact that Jensen’s lips are parting and he’s tilting his head at the perfect angle for their noses to slide beside each other’s and allow their lips to meet with more intensity.

Their height difference isn’t that sizable but Jensen’ still pushing up enough on the balls of his feet to make sure the kiss doesn’t end anytime soon. He grabs a fistful of Jared’s shirt and tugs, a small sigh escaping his lips as he maneuvers them so that Jared’s back is against a nearby wall.

Jared loves everything about the last thirty seconds. He loves that he and Jensen were like hairline triggers, both ready to go off as soon as they were positive that the other would to. And he really loves the way Jensen’s coaxing Jared into a deeper kiss, making it easy for Jared to twirl their tongues and crush their lips together as he shivers with a moan. Distantly, he thinks he shouldn’t be doing this, that if they haven’t been sighted already then it is only a matter of time. He loves his job and he _needs_ it. He doesn’t want to jeopardize that, no matter how much he wants to kiss Jensen until he’s drunk form it. “I have an office,” he gets out through broken kisses.

“Does it have door?” Jensen releases Jared’s lips and goes for the man’s neck, kissing and sucking.

“Oh, god,” Jared sighs when Jensen hits _that spot_. He stop thinking for a minute and pushes into Jensen, needing some more pressure. His dick is twitching to life and thin athletic shorts aren’t going to do him any favors in concealing it.

Jensen keeps lavishing attention on Jared and smiles against the skin of his neck. “Does it have a door?” he questions again.

“Yeah. A thick one, a really,” Jared pauses to let out a moan when Jensen kisses behind his ear and he can feel the heat in Jensen’s breath as he exhales. “A really, _really_ thick one.” He knows he’s talking about his office door but his head is a dirty, dirty place right now and he’s thinking about other hard, solid, thick things.

“Lead the way,” Jensen says as he pulls away looking dazed, “before I do things that I am old enough to know better about.”

Jared grabs Jensen’s hand yanks him in the direction he just came from. He ignores Rob’s confused stare when he shoves Jensen into the office and slams the door behind them, making sure to lock it. There is a hint of guilt over being on the clock while he gets familiar with Jensen’s body again but…the owner did say they are allowed to get in some physical activity if they have downtime and Jared’s sure things between him and Jensen are going to get physical pretty quick.

“Nice office,” Jensen quips before Jared tugs him by the collar of his shirt and slams him up against the door. He’s shut up by the fact that Jared’s tongue is in his mouth and his lips works against the taller man’s.

It’s like no time has passed between them. Their kisses aren’t the awkward first ones, when two people are trying to figure out how the other one works. They’re familiar and that is both comforting and insanely hot. Jared wants more and he wraps both arms around Jensen’s waist and pulls them together.

They are kissing while their hands are roaming all over each other’s bodies. Every moment, every touch, just makes the want between them grow. It’s going to burst and their going to be lost to it but Jared thinks he already lost. He can’t stop kissing Jensen now that he has him in his office. He wants to make up for lost time but Jensen kisses better than he remembers and Jared can’t make any promises that he’ll be coherent enough to stick to a plan.

Jensen’s hand finds the bulge growing in Jared’s pants and he puts enough pressure against it to get a reaction. Then their kisses get messier, lips dragging against one another’s and teeth nipping. Their breathing is quickening along with their heartbeats and something happens that Jared wasn’t expecting.

Jensen shatters.

He’s kissing Jared when it happens, fingers tangled in his hair and preventing their lips from parting more than a millimeter when they are in need of breath. Jared can see Jensen’s eyes when he tries to focus but it is hard to keep from going cross-eyed. But when Jensen stills, Jared worries that something’s wrong. “Jen?”

Jensen presses a closed lip kiss to Jared’s concerned pout. Pulling away a few more inches, he holds Jared’s face in his hands and studies it for several seconds before kissing him again, softly this time and with more focus. He looks shaken, but not in the way Jared had hoped.

“Jensen, what?” Jared tries to smile.

Thumb brushing against Jared’s cheek, Jensen shakes his head. He kisses Jared’s several more times before stopping to take an unsteady breath. On the tail end of it, he lets out an unsteady laugh. “Jay…you’re…you’re great. Really. So great.”

Jared’s not so sure why that’s a statement leaving Jensen looking so off his game. “Okay?” he says as more of a question than an acknowledgement.

“This is going to sound insane. I mean…I know we haven’t seen each other in forever…but _this_?” Jensen thumps a palm down on over Jared’s heart. “This feels right. I missed this. Hadn’t realized how much until just now. And that? That’s crazy. Right?” Jensen laughs uneasily again.

“No. It’s not crazy. Unless I’m crazy too.” Jared leans in and kisses Jensen, soft at first but building in intensity. Maybe all of this is crazy but it doesn’t feel like that. Kissing Jensen is like something he’d been remembering but it’s even better in person.

“Oh good, so….not crazy?” Jensen’s lips twitch into a smile against Jared’s. “Because I want to keep doing this but not if you don’t promise let us get to know each other again. I don’t want to do this if we can’t give everything else a chance.”

And just like that, Jensen cuts through the lust with completely sincerity that leaves Jared floored. He’s also relieved. He thinks if Jensen hadn’t said that, he probably would have. Desire is still building in his gut but he’s now touched by how close to breaking Jensen was if Jared felt the opposite way. But they never have been on opposite pages and he’s not going to start now. They shared the same line of thinking since they met and right now Jared hopes Jensen’s going to be able to keep up with him. “Yes. To everything. All of it. But later, because I have nothing to do for the next hour and I thought maybe we could start the way we first did…you know…when we first met? After all the kissing and groping?”

Jensen lets out a relieved sigh and bites the corner of his lip. “Oh, yeah? The part where we get naked and I - mmph!” He’s silenced with kiss and closes his eyes, melting into the kiss and letting out an excited growl.

Jared riding a wave of adrenaline and as quickly as it was put on hold, his sex drive is kicked into gear and he’s finding himself being pushed backwards, ass colliding with his desk before he scoots back onto it, parting his thighs so that Jensen can step between them. He loses his shirt when Jensen tugs it over Jared’s head, pausing long enough to remove his own shirt and resume kissing again. Their naked chests throw off enough heat to keep a chill out. Their eyes lock, both sets of pupils blown and Jensen kisses a trail down Jared’s neck and over his chest.

They’re not drunk this time but so much of what they’re doing is like the first time because Jared’s brain is foggy with the reality of their situation. He has to brace himself by leaning back on the desk and holding on as Jensen makes work of taking of Jared’s pants and shoes. Jensen whistles in appreciation, an action that shouldn’t make Jared’s heart jump but it does none the less. He gives Jensen a moment to take his nudity in before sliding off the desk and fumbling with Jensen’s belt buckle. They are kissing again because it’s taking way too long to get Jensen’s pants off and he doesn’t want to let time go to waste.

When they are both matching in their nudity, Jensen spins Jared, pitching the man so that he has to rest his palms on his desk. He shudders as Jensen kisses the stretch of Jared’s spine. Words die on his tongue because Jared knows what is coming next. They’ve been here before. When Jensen’s on his knees, it isn’t surprising. It’s thrilling. Jensen’s hands paw at the globes of Jared’s ass and spread them so that his lips have enough room to kiss, nip, and suck at the furled ring of muscle there. A warm wet tongue presses against it, coaxing it into relaxing and Jared purrs. Jensen’s tongue presses deeper, coaxing at the rim and then moving in a circular pattern.

“Oh god,” Jared sighs, head hanging as his eyes flutter. “Jen…” He feels Jensen smile against the sensitive skin below his anus. It has been a while since he had _this_ and he can’t believe he and Jensen are here, doing _this_ after blinking out of one another’s lives. His whole body hums with pleasure and his stance widens instinctively. “More…more would be good.”

“I can do ‘more’.” Jensen makes good on his word and returns his attention to eating Jared out. He gets a little sloppy, saliva slicking the way and letting him add a finger to the mix. He takes his time, using Jared’s moans as validation that he’s doing everything write. By the time Jensen is through with him, Jared’s dick is achingly hard and he’s got three of Jensen’s fingers buried in his ass, curling and searching for hot spots that will make his brain short circuit.

That happens when Jared arches his back, changing the angle at which Jensen’s fingers brush inside him, making Jared’s eyes roll back. It’s better than he’s had in a long time but he’s greedy and wants more. Scrambling, he finds the strength to drag himself away from Jensen and scrambles to their discarded clothing. He pulls out his wallet and digs through it until he fishes out a condom with a snort of success. He’s about to be exceedingly bold in the next moment but Jared knows himself well enough to know this is the right move. “I want you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me because we have twenty minutes and I think I might explode if you don’t. So I want you to fuck me and then I want to go back to work and afterwards, I want to take you to dinner.” Holding the condom between two fingers, he flicks it towards Jensen. He lets himself look at Jensen’s dick, thick with blood and glistening at the tip and knows Jensen’s probably on the edge of exploding too.

“Absolutely. Anything you say.” Jensen grabs the condom and rolls it down his dick in record speed. He jumps when Jared smacks his ass to herd him back towards the desk. Jared seats himself on it again, spreading his legs, only, this time, instead of bracing himself by leaning back, he throws his arms around Jensen’s neck. When Jensen positions his arousal at Jared’s entrance, Jared nods, kissing the corner of Jensen’s mouth.

The press inside makes Jared feel alive. The stretch and burn is proof that this is real and that they are in the moment. They both succumb to it and moan, chests hitching and their foreheads press together.

“Jensen you feel – ”

“So good,” Jensen says, riding the same thought. “Jay,” he whispers and shoves forward, hips making a quick thrust as he bottoms out. His movements are shallow but they build, getting longer and smoother. Jared holds on tight, letting Jensen carry them both into quickening movements and heartbeats loud enough to hear in the next room. They’re rocking together, and Jared’s head falls to Jensen’s shoulder. Everything is building and it’s better than their first time because they know which buttons to push and how to send each other over the edge.

Jared gasps when a hand curls around his dick and pumps it. “Harder, Jen.” Jared’s lips part in pleasure and he feels his balls tightening, his cock jumping when Jensen’s thumb runs under the head.

“Hold on,” is the only warning Jensen gives before he picks up the pace. It’s almost brutal but they both lose themselves to it, their bodies connecting in a way they’ve been missing. Jensen’s thrusting deep, rolling his hips when he pushes completely inside, making Jared’s body flutter around the sheathed organ.

They are sweaty, panting messes who are riding the feelings for as long as they can before their bodies take control from them. Jared’s going to come, and Jensen’s hand is rushing him towards that conclusion in a hurry, like he needs it too. Jared realizes he does. He remembers how Jensen wasn’t just a taker. He needed to give if he wanted to achieve the orgasm he was looking for. That type of consideration has Jared spilling himself all over Jensen’s hand, coming with a shout and a deep groan. He grabs Jensen’s face and forces him to look him in the eye for a moment before kissing him roughly, letting his orgasm drag Jensen into the mix. He feels it when it happens, the way Jensen grunts and staggers his thrusts. The way Jensen loses his composure and fluidity. Jensen comes and it’s Jared’s name on his lips.

The aftershocks of their orgasm keep them moving in gentler movements, slowing down but not ready to give up on the high they are riding.  Eventually, Jared’s starts shaking from trying to hold himself up against Jensen, so his hands fall to the desk, leaning back and letting Jensen blanket his chest.

Jensen looks at the man blindly, letting his vision come back into focus as he surveys the damage they’ve done to his desk. There are opalescent ropes of come on their bodies and the wood and he smiles.

Also a mess is Jared, a panting heap who shimmies out from under Jensen. He hisses at the loss of Jensen’s dick but he has plans for it to be back. Sinking to the carpeted floor on his bare ass, he sits there trying to catch his breath. “Thank god for thick doors.”

Running his clean hand through his sweaty hair, Jensen laughs.  He lowers himself to the floor beside Jared and knocks shoulders with him. “And sex at work.”

Jared laughs, loud and breathy.

They are hot and sweaty it’s a great place to be. The silence isn’t uncomfortable, and they bask in it while they come back to themselves. Jared has to clean up and the clock on his desk is reminding him that he has things to do, things he’d rather not smell like sex for. Looking at Jensen, his voice is soft when he asks, “You’re sticking around? Staying here?”

“I’m not moving across the country if that’s what you’re asking.” Jensen leans back, palms on the floor and stretching out so that his sweat dampened chest gleams. “Besides, you promised dinner.”

“I did.” Jared smirks and sits up. “But I have to work and it would be a lot easier to do so without a naked man sitting on my floor covered in my come.”

“You think?” Jensen raises an eyebrow. “I thought maybe no one would notice?”

“How could _anyone_ not notice you?” Jared gets to his feet.

“I could ask you the same but…maybe that can wait till dinner?”

“Yeah…it could wait till then.” Jared smiles. This is not how their afterglow usually goes. Usually, there is lounging in bed, sometimes television and junk food but always conversations that don’t have to wrap up in 5 minutes.

Jensen stands, leaning so he can scrawl something on a scrap of paper on Jared’s desk. When he’s done, he reaches for his clothing, tugging them on despite his body desperately needing a shower. He leans in so he can whisper into Jared’s ear. “I looking forward to it. Dinner and all.” The way he says it makes Jared shiver.

“Me too.” He covers Jensen’s hand with his own. He’s about to say something more, but there is a knock at his door and he panics, falling over himself to try and get to his clothing. “One second!” Turning towards Jensen, he mouths, “you gotta get out of here,” even though he’s pretty sure everyone knows he’s not alone in his office.

Jensen waits until Jared’s dressed before slipping out the door and Jared hopes that Rob doesn’t study the way Jensen’s lips are kiss swollen or notice that his hair is a mess. He doesn’t need to be the office gossip. He sighs and wonders why he thought he was unable to work earlier with thoughts of Jensen in his head because getting thoroughly fucked by Jensen is leaving him even more useless.

He’s glad he’s only got two hours left.

And that he’s really good at pretending he didn’t have a gorgeous guy between his legs.

A blush hits his cheeks at the thought.

Okay…maybe he’s not _that_ good at pretending.


End file.
